For the love of RWUBY
by SSJ3kyuubi
Summary: A series of Romantic, fluffy one-shots between Naruto and the characters of RWBY. Wish I had a better, and more epic summary of this fic, but that's the best I got.
1. Tending The Rose

**Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen! It is I, SSJ3kyuubi here to bring you a new Crossover: For the love of ****RWUBY****: A series of one-shots between Naruto and the members of team RWBY from the series RWBY (where else) in romantic situations (Other characters will get a chapter if I can think of one). This series was an idea that came late one night when I was trying to get some sleep and I figured it would give me some practice with writing romance. A couple of things to note for these chapters: Naruto is a member of team RWBY (Hence the title) and he was raised by Kushina and Jiraiya.**

**So without further ado, here is the first chapter between Naruto Uzumaki and the fearless leader of Team RWBY: Ruby Rose. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 (Tending the Rose): Start **

Deep within the Emerald Forest, A group of Ursa was being slain left and right. Heads were piling up at an inhuman pace; if one were to blink, they would completely miss the red and black blur racing around and leaving clouds of rose petals behind each time it moved. After a minute of activity, the blur had ceased movement and stood perfectly still, allowing another group of the large dark bears to circle her.

In the center of the group of Ursa stood a young girl with black hair with red streaks in it. She was rather short in stature and she was dressed in a black blouse and skirt with red trimmings, along with a red cloak being held to the shirt by cross shaped pins. The most stand-out feature was the scythe the girl carried which was twice as big as her. Anyone that saw her would automatically identify her as Ruby Rose, the leader of team RWUBY. Although at this current moment, the cheery look she usually carried in her silver eyes was replaced with a glare that promised nothing but sheer pain.

As if they sensed the amount of rage the girl had within her, the Ursa did the most logical thing they could do at that moment… get the hell out of their while they still had their heads. This of course didn't sit well with red head.

"GET BACK HERE!" She demanded as she ran after the grimm. She was so miffed at the moment; she had completely forgotten about her Semblance as the bears had easily outrun her and retreated into the shadows of the forest. With an anger-infused cry, Ruby had swung her scythe at the closest thing, a nearby tree, and stormed back to the school.

What had happened to piss off the normally happy-go-lucky team leader? It might have something to do with her catching her teammate and boyfriend lying on top of his older sister Yang in a very intimate manner. When she had seen them in the sparring room, she instantly ran out without giving either her guy or her sister a chance to say anything. Seeing those two like that had seriously hurt the young huntress-in-training and created a whirlwind of feelings mixing up in her. The first being betrayal; that had quickly became depression, which quickly became pure unadulterated anger that she needed to take out on SOMETHING.

That's what led her into the Emerald Forest, where she had spent nearly an hour slaying any and every grimm she caught within sight. After it was all said and done, she was still mad, albeit nowhere near as much as she was before.

She heard her scroll go off and decided to check it. Seeing it she saw him: the reason she was so furious. Blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. Answering the call, she saw him on the holographic screen.

"Hey Ruby." He greeted with his usual fox-like grin. The red head merely scowled at him and looked away from her scroll. "You know, that face doesn't suit you." He said.

"IF I were talking to you Naruto, I'd be telling you that it doesn't matter what you think suits me." The team leader said.

"Will you at least give me a chance to explain?"

"IF I were talking to you, I'd be telling you that you don't have to explain ANYTHING!"

"You do know you're still talking to me by saying that right?" The blonde asked his girlfriend.

"Goodbye Naruto…"

"But if you go now Rubes, who's gonna eat all these strawberries with me?"

Ruby had stopped dead in her tracks when those words left her boyfriend's mouth.

"Str…Strawberries?" Despite her love for sweets (especially cookies), Ruby's favorite food was strawberries. She absolutely loved them, and if anyone ever offered them to her, she would take them in a heartbeat.

'No! He's just trying to butter you up.' She chanted to herself. 'Repeat after yourself Ruby; do not buy into what Naruto's offering

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thirty minutes later, the huntress in training arrived in the student lounge and was munching on her twelfth strawberry, enjoying the pure bliss she felt with each bite. Granted, she had to go against her own promise to achieve said bliss but could you blame her? They were just that good.

"Aren't you gonna save me any?" She looked up from her delectable fruits to see the smug grin on her teammate's face when he asked that.

With a 'Hmph!', Ruby turned her head to face away from Naruto. "I'm still mad at you." She told him. Sensing her hostility, the whisker marked boy walked over to his angry rose and gently rubbed her shoulders.

"Ruby, Yang and I were sparring." He said.

"Then when I came in, why were you two…"

"When we were sparring, I slipped and fell on top of Yang. A couple of seconds later you came in." He explained.

Ruby looked deep in the cerulean eyes of Naruto and could tell that he was telling the truth. Since she had met him, Naruto had rarely lied to her, only doing so when he didn't want anyone to worry about him. Her eyes then lowered to the ground in shame.

"I'm such an idiot… I saw you with Yang and thought the worst…."

"Ruby, you know I'd never do anything like that to you, especially with your sister."

The red head then gained a sullen look in her eye. "It's not just Yang, ever since we started dating, I always had this fear that you would think I'm boring and dump me. I mean, I'm not as attractive as the other girls. I'm not ladylike like Weiss; I'm not cool like Blake or Pyrrha. Not to mention I'm two years younger than you." She then turned around so her back was facing the Namikaze and that he couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. "I'm just Ruby Rose: the boring weapons nerd."

Seeing the tears welling up in her eyes, Naruto did what any sensible boyfriend would do to cheer up his girlfriend: Pinch her cheeks and proceed to pull them. After a good ten seconds, Naruto released her.

"Ow! What was that for?!" The red head grumpily asked.

"That's for you being such an idiot!" The blonde tactlessly scolded. "So you're not ladylike, or cool…." Ruby seemed to only get even MORE depressed by this. "I'll tell you what you are. You're sweet, you're loyal, you have the cutest smile ever, and you have one of the most badass weapons I've ever seen, something only an awesome weapons nerd could make."

The whiskered boy then moved in closer on his team leader-turned-girlfriend. He then brought his forehead over and touched hers. "Ruby, if I wanted to be with any other girl, I would have. I chose you because you're not like any of the others. This is gonna sound stupid, but being with you just feels right, 'ttebayo."

A blush appeared on Ruby's face when he said. "Y-You really mean that?" She received her answer when Naruto then gave her a kiss and with his usual goofy grin, he said: "That answer your question?"

Ruby couldn't help but smile with him. Just like that, all her insecurities about her and Naruto's relationship were washed away. "I'm sorry for being mad at you." She apologized. "I feel so stupid about it now."

"Yeah, you were kind of silly…" The blonde's jab earned him a nice swat on the shoulder. "OW! I was kidding!" The two then shared a laugh at the silly scenario before sitting in silence for a few seconds.

"Sooooo…. You gonna share some of those with me now?" The whiskered hunter-in-training asked referring to the bowl of fruit down in the red head's lap. After a couple of seconds of contemplating, The team RWUBY leader looked straight in Naruto's eyes and simply said:

"Nope."  
"What?! Come on, I'm the one that got them for you!" Naruto whined.

"Exactly, you got them for ME. Which means I'm not inclined to share with you." The red head explained. Of course, Naruto wouldn't let this sit by; with a mischievous grin, he leaned closer to her. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way…"

Realizing exactly what he had in mind, Ruby grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at her beau. "Ruby Rose shall not be tickled today!" She valiantly cried as she took off.

"Oh we'll see about that!" Naruto challenged as he rose to his feet and chased the red head down. He eventually caught the smaller girl and proceeded to torture her with tickles. Ruby was laughing so hard, she dropped her bowl and fell to the ground with Naruto on top of her.

Cerulean eyes met Silver ones and with a small smile, the blonde captured the blushing younger girl's lips in a sweet kiss which she fully returned.

At this moment, Ruby was completely happy. She never expected that when she came to Beacon she would have met this great guy and harbor feelings for him. Even better that HE would be the one to ask her out and they would have this great relationship. Ruby wanted to become a huntress so she could be a noble hero that protected people and to eventually meet someone and have a great romantic life. Lucky for her, one of those dreams had already come true

**Chapter 1: End**

**And that's it for this one Ladies and Gents! I tried to take both characters' personalities into consideration and see how an argument between them would play out. Hopefully I didn't make either of them too OOC. Overall, I think this one came out pretty well, although that's just me, the real question what did you guys think. If you enjoyed this story, check out my other fic, Awakening of a Devil (That's right, I'm plugging my other fic, I'm really shameless like that XD)**

** That's all Ladies and Gents! Hope you all enjoyed! Leave a Review and if you enjoyed it why don't you favorite the story! **


	2. Library Distractions

**Wow! The first chapter received a lot of positive feedback! Thanks to everyone who read! This chapter has our favorite blonde with the snow angel Weiss Schnee. This chapter was inspired by Maximus-Reborn's fic, Twenty-One Reasons why. If you're a fan of Spider-man and/or MLP, then you will enjoy his work. **

**Here we go ladies and gents, with chapter two of For the Love of RWUBY!**

**Chapter 2 (Library Distractions) **

Weiss Schnee considered herself to be a very diligent and dedicated student. When given any assignment, she wasted no time to begin work and have it done as early as possible. Which is why she was currently in the library working very hard on gathering research for the essay she had due for Professor Goodwitch's class. There was only one problem with this…

_*Snooooooore*_

That sound only meant one thing: her boyfriend had fallen asleep. AGAIN. This was not only distracting, but to her it was saying that the person she was currently working with was not taking the assignment seriously. She looked over and saw the spiky haired blonde with one of his whiskered cheeks resting on his palm, dozing off without a care in the world. Grabbing an eraser, she threw it at the guy, shocking him out of his sleep.

"Huh? What happened?" The weary blonde asked

The white haired heiress looked at her beau with a scowl. "You were sleeping again. Get back to work Naruto." The two of them were paired together to work on the essay. She would not get a bad grade because of the blonde's laziness.

The whisker marked boy groaned and rested his chin on the table. "Weiss… we've been here all day. Can't we take a break?"

"No Naruto. We have to make sure we get this essay done."

"But the essay isn't due for another week…" The blonde whined.

"The quicker we get this done, the quicker we don't have to worry about it. So stop whining and just do it!" Letting out another groan, Naruto continued looking into the book that he was currently reading for research for his paper.

The spiky haired huntsman-in-training then began to repeatedly tap his two pencils on the table as a way to entertain himself from this mind numbing boredom. This of course didn't sit well with Weiss.

"Would you be serious about this?!" He had to let out another depressed sigh when she asked that. It was pretty much her telling him to knock off the pencil drumming. He went back to staring down at his book until a new idea had crossed his mind. The blonde then scooted his chair over so that he was seated right next to the heiress. The white haired girl ignored this notion and continued to read. She was mentally jotting down this information to use for her paper. It even seemed that Naruto had calmed down and began to take the work seriously.

_Poke_

That thought immediately left her mind when she felt the eraser end of the Uzumaki's pencil poke her side. She ignored it for a few seconds until he did it again. Not taking her eyes off her book, she said:

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Naruto asked with feigned innocence as he poked his girlfriend an extra two times.

"That. It's distracting." She told him as her eyes stayed glued to her book.

"You don't look all that distracted." The mischievous grin remained plastered on Naruto's face as he continued to poke Weiss for a good minute. The white haired girl tried her best to ignore her beau's juvenile act, but she found it increasingly harder to focus on her readings.

Unable to tolerate this action anymore, Weiss's eyes left her book and found Naruto to give him a fierce glare. "Naruto, I-" she was just that close to giving him a verbal lashing, but it didn't come. The second her eyes made contact with the whiskered boy and she opened her mouth, Weiss was cut off by Naruto with a kiss.

The rapier user was completely lost in her own little world when Naruto decided to deepen the kiss. What was only a ten second make-out session felt like eons to her. When the kiss finally ended, her light blue eyes had made contact with his cerulean ones. With a bright red blush staining her pale white skin, she quickly looked back down to her book… only to find that she had completely lost her place. Even when she tried to find it again, she couldn't because at that moment the only thing she was focused on was feeling Naruto's lips against hers again.

With a defeated sigh, she closed her book and cleared her throat, grabbing the attention of her boyfriend. "W-Well, maybe we have been cramped in here for a long time. We should probably call it a day…"

Naruto stood out of his chair with glee, only to have Weiss say: "But we're coming back here first thing after class tomorrow!"

"Whatever you wish, princess." The Uzumaki said with a victorious smirk. Weiss couldn't help but roll her eyes at the Naruto. Situations like this were the norm in their relationship. Ever since they came out with their dating, people would often see them together and wonder just exactly what the ladylike, reserved, and no nonsense Weiss Schnee would see in the brash, loud jokester Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki and to be honest, she wouldn't blame them. When they first met, she thought of him as nothing more than a bumbling idiot who was all leap before you look.

But what she saw in Naruto were the things that no one else saw or understood about him. They didn't see the sweet, understanding man that she saw. They didn't understand the pain he held inside like she did. The pain of losing his father at a young age. The stress he put himself under to try and live up to his dad's name.

In Naruto, she had someone she could open up to about things she couldn't with anyone else. She could talk about her rough childhood with her father, the constant hardships he put her through with training. The loneliness she felt every day as she lost friends and family to the White Fang.

"Come on Weiss. Let's grab some dinner down at the cafeteria!" The whiskered blonde said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. The heiress couldn't help but blush when he did this action. This was the biggest thing she liked about Naruto: his warmth. Every time he touched her, every time she looked into his eyes, she felt a comfort she never experienced before. His warmth was one that could melt her icy heart and bring her closer to him. It was a feeling she absolutely loved and wouldn't want anyone else but herself to have.

Allowing herself lean into his touch, she responded with: "Sure. But you're gonna have an actual meal and not just ramen." Hearing that, Naruto could only groan.

The white haired girl shook her head at this. Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki was a completely goofball. The very definition of a dunce. Although when she got a look at his whiskered face, she couldn't stop the smile on her face.

That's right, he was a dunce. And she wouldn't change that for the world.

**Chapter End**

**And that's a wrap for this chapter ladies and Gentlemen. I hope this was enjoyable for you all. If you liked this, check out my other fic: Awakening of a Devil. Catch you all next time for the next time in For the Love of RWUBY!**

**Reviews Response**

**Elemental77: **Sorry. This chapter you get Weiss. But don't fret, I do have an idea for Blake, and if she isn't the next chapter isn't hers, I promise the one after it will be :)

**OBSERVER01: **Sorry, not this time. But I promise when we eventually get to Yang, it'll be a fun one. ;)

**Zero: **Sorry, this fic is strictly one-shots, although a one-shot harem chapter might be a rather interest one to write.

**That's all Ladies and Gents! Hope you all enjoyed! Leave a Review and if you enjoyed it why don't you favorite the story! **


	3. Did you just purr?

**Welcome back Ladies and Germs to For the Love of RWUBY! Before we kick this off, let me give a big thanks to all those that have been reading. This story has managed to double (Maybe even more so) in followers and favorites. I also want to take my time to tell everyone to read my other story: Awakening of a Devil. I say this because I put even more work in that fic than I do this one and I don't want it to be overlooked just cause it's a Sasuke fic.**

**Anyways, less shameless plugging and more story! Today's chapter will feature Naruto with everyone's favorite cat faunus Blake Belladonna. **

**Without further ado, let's jump right in to For the Love of RWUBY!**

**Chapter 3 (Did you just purr?): Start! **

Blake Belladonna was not someone you could easily embarrass. The only way anyone could be able to do so was if they caught her reading one of her more… mature books; Although one small question had managed to get the usually stoic girl in a rather large state of embarrassment.

"D… Did you just… purr?" The asker of this question was none other than her blond haired, whisker marked boyfriend Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Two months ago, Blake had told Naruto of her Faunus status and, being the guy he was, the blonde's opinion of her didn't change. Since then, the two's relationship had blossomed further and they grew extremely close. When they were in private, Blake would often take off her ribbon and let her cat ears free to get some air. Although today Naruto's curiosity had gotten the better of him. While they were sitting in the student lounge watching T.V. he couldn't help but take notice of Blake's cat ears and scratch behind them. Needless to say, he had a great talent for it as before he knew it Blake's initial sighs of bliss evolved into a long purr, bringing them to this current awkward situation.

The Faunus blinked a couple of times before quickly turning away from her beau with a flustered expression. "N-No. That was… that was… my stomach." She said hoping her usually gullible boyfriend would buy that lame excuse. Unfortunately, fate wasn't being too kind to her. Turning back to face the blonde, she saw the grin on his face that clearly showed he wouldn't be fooled.

"Oh my god, you did! You totally purred just now!" He then began to chuckle at this which earned him a pillow to the face.

"Shut up." Blake told him, giving him the eye followed by her turning her back on him as she sat on the couch. She was already embarrassed enough, having him laugh about it didn't help at all.

Naruto continued on with his chuckles. "Sorry. It's just that I didn't think a sound like that wouldn't come out of you. You have to admit, it is kind of funny."

"Oh. Is it now?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes then wandered over to Naruto's whiskered cheek. Before the blonde could react, the black haired teen's hand stroked his cheek.

"H-Hey. Blake… what are you…" Suddenly, the Uzumaki let a purr of his own escape his lips. Blake allowed a smug grin to flash her face. "Well wouldn't you know? It IS funny. With the you're purring, it makes me curious. Are you sure you're not a Faunus yourself Naruto?"

Upon hearing that question, Naruto then pulled his cheek away from her hand. "T-T-That wasn't a purr! It…it was a growl. Yeah! A low growl." He excused.

"Right… just like my purr was my stomach…" Blake deadpanned.

"So you admit that you purred just now!" This quip earned Naruto a nasty glare from his kitten. Which he in return responded with a nervous chuckle. "Oh c'mon Blake, you purred. So what? It wasn't that bad…"

"Then why were you so quick to defend your purr?" She asked.

"One: It was a low growl; and two: I'm a man Blake. A manly man! Manly men like me don't purr!"

"But they wear froggy pajamas?" She sarcastically questioned.

"Hey! Those are very comfortable PJs!" The blonde defended. With a smile on her face, Blake rolled her eyes.

"You know, you really shouldn't be so embarrassed about the purr. It sounded really cute." That small statement got the former White Fang Member's cheeks to redden.

"Cute isn't the word I'd use for it…" Blake told him.

"That's 'cause you don't know cute…" The comment earned him another mean glare "Hey! I was just kidding…" He said as he raised his hands in defense.

Blake's glare quickly softened and a smile graced her lips. Leave it to Naruto to turn something embarrassing into something that she could be happy about. That was one of the things she enjoyed about her relationship with him: He could find something good in anything. No matter how silly or negative the scenario, he would merely counteract it with something good. This was true not only for something as mundane as a purr: but for people also, especially the Faunus

When Naruto saw a Faunus, he didn't see them as freaks of nature as most would, he just saw regular people trying to live peaceful lives. She even remembered when she came out about her Faunus identity and her life with the White Fang. He just looked at her and said: "Guess that explains why you're so serious all the time. That doesn't change what I think of you. You're still the same girl I met the first day of school. Only now, I know to stay away when the cafeteria is serving Tuna.

While the blonde probably thought of it as nothing significant, that day and those words meant the world to Blake. For so long in her life, she was used to distancing herself from others because of what she was. With Naruto, she didn't have that worry. He didn't see her as a member of the White Fang or as a Faunus. He just saw her as Blake Belladonna, and he allowed her to be herself.

Without warning, she captured the blonde's lips in a kiss.

"Whoa. What was that for?" Naruto asked. With a smile Blake rested her head on his shoulder and said: "Just felt like it." The Uzumaki simply didn't worry about the issue and allowed himself to relax on the couch.

In this small moment of peace, only one thought was running through Blake's mind: 'If more people were like you Naruto, the world would be a better place…' Her thought was brought to an abrupt end as another purr had slipped out of her. Looking up she saw Naruto with a mischievous grin on his face as he was once again scratching behind her ears.

"You're purring again." He said with childish giggling. The black haired beauty didn't even try to defend herself this time as she merely let him continue to scratch behind her ears and produce more purrs from her.

She was completely wrong about her previous thought. There could only be one Naruto. And he belonged to her.

**Chapter End**

**And that's all she wrote Peeps! I honestly thought this chapter would be shorter than it was, but it actually came out nicely** **(Hope you're pleased Elemental77 ;)). Anyways, with Ruby, Weiss, and Blake done, there's only one member of Team RWBY left and I promise that her chapter's gonna be a fun one for everyone. I also want you guys to be on the lookout as I'm currently working on an Update for Awakening of a Devil along with a brand new 3 part story. Here's a hint about it: It's a crossover featuring two bookworms from the two most influential anime of their genre. While you guys are figuring that out, I'll be signing off. I'll catch you all next time in For the Love of RWUBY!**

**Reviews Response**

**Randomsoldier00: **I do have plans for other female characters in RWBY, but their chapters will come after chapter four as I want the first four to focus strictly on team RWBY.

**NotsoAwesome: **That's a negative on fem Jaune and Ren. This story will focus on already existing females in the RWBY universe.

**Fikri. : **A chapter with Velvet? I don't see why not. Although as of now, I can't think of anything original for that chapter…

**SilverFox69**: Faunus Naruto? As of right now, no; But I wouldn't completely rule that out. As for a Cinder chapter, I don't know about that just yet. There isn't a lot we know about her character. But with Vol. 2 a mere day away, I'm sure we'll know more about her as the weeks roll by.

**Rebmul: **Now that you mention it, I've got the perfect scenario for Naruto and Ms. Goodwitch :D But that chapter will have to wait.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Leave a Review and if you enjoyed it why don't you favorite the story! **


	4. Dare Off!

**Hola peoples! I am back at ya with a new For the Love of RWUBY chapter! Ever since I finished chapter one of this fic one question had plagued my mind: 'How could I pull off a chapter with Nora Valkyrie?' After a lot brainstorming, re-watching RWBY, and playing Pokemon SoulSilver (Which has the best after game in any pokemon game EVAR), I finally came up with the perfect scenario!**

**So without further ado, let's get into the next chapter of For the Love of RWUBY!**

**Chapter 4 (Dare Off): Start!**

'I'm so kicking Jaune's and Ren's asses the next time I see them.' One very miffed Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki thought to himself. He and the two male members of team JNPR were supposed to go out and catch a movie together. They all agreed that they meet up at seven so they could make it to the theater and grab their tickets before eight. The whiskered blonde decided to take the time before they met up to do a little training. By the time he finished and showered up, it was time to meet up with the guys. When he got to the student lounge, he patiently waited for the two… for forty-five minutes. When he tried contacting them on their scrolls, he received no answer so he contacted Pyrrha who then told him that they left at SIX!

Naruto figured the two ditched him because of the pranks he pulled on them.

'Oh so that douche Winchester can get away with shoving Jaune in his own locker and blasting him off to god knows where but it's a crime when a friend does it; and so what if I died Ren's hair pink? It at least matched that one weird strand he has…' To make matters worse, when Naruto tried heading back to his room he was immediately kicked out because his roommates and the girls from team JNPR wanted to have a girls night.

"Hmph. Some friends they are…" He grumbled to himself. That left him alone in the student lounge with the riveting task of channel surfing, which he continued to do. He was so into this task, he didn't notice the orange haired girl slowly stalking behind him until she popped out right in front of him out of nowhere and yelled: "HI!"

"GAH!" The blonde yelled and jumped back, nearly falling over the coach. "N-Nora! Don't freak me out like that! And what are you doing here?! Weren't you supposed to be with the other girls right now?!"

Nora's green eyes blinked for a few seconds before she responded with: "Well, I felt bad that you were left behind by Jaune and Ren, so I thought that you could use some company! I mean if I were left behind my friends I'd feel horrible! The feeling that you aren't wanted…"

"Nora…" Naruto began, hoping to get the girl to stop talking.

"And that your friends are having so much more fun without you there…"

"Nora…" he spoke up a little louder, but to no avail…

"I'd feel completely ALONE! It's like being at a Family sized dinner without your family there at all." She then gasped. "Could you imagine a family dinner without your family?! That's so disapo-"

"NORA!" This time, his scream managed to bring an end to her ramblings and have her look at the blonde and say: "Yes Kitten?"

The whiskered blonde's right eye began to twitch when he heard Nora's nickname for him. People giving him a nickname because of his birthmarks was nothing new to him, especially Yang's nickname whiskers, but for some reason, the name kitten just felt emasculating.

"Let's just sit down and watch TV." Naruto said as he then ran his hand through his hair. His mom thought HE was hyperactive, she hadn't met Nora Valkyrie. Luckily enough, she sat down, allowing him a few moments of piece to pointlessly surf the television. After a couple of minutes, Nora spoke up again.

"This is boring…"

Naruto sighed and turned the T.V. off. "Yeah…" he agreed with her. "I can't believe I'm sitting here on a Friday night with nothing to do! You have any idea to make this fun Nora?"

The hyper girl rested her hand on her chin to help her come up with something fun. After a minute of thinking, her green eyes shimmered with excitement as she suddenly said: "OOH! I got it! We'll have a dare off!"

"A dare off?" The blonde repeated.

"That's right! We give each other crazy dares. The first one to back out of a dare will have to do the bidding of the other for a day."

Naruto thought it over for a second before shrugging his shoulders and saying: "What the heck? I'm in!" This seemed to make the hammer wielder's grin grow even wider.

"OK Then! Who goes first?"

"Eh. I'll let you give the first one." Naruto offered.

"Great! Well then, Naruto I dare you to put a box of rapier wasps in Cardin Winchester's locker." Now any normal person would look at the girl like she was crazy and would refuse that dare. Fortunately (Or Unfortunately depending on who you ask) Naruto was more than willing to pull off a stunt like that. With a mischievous grin, the blonde responded with:

"Sure. Just hand me a box and consider it done." The instant those words left Naruto's mouth, Nora had left the room and came back a mere three seconds later with a jar of the wasps. With a raised eyebrow, he said: "Okaaaay. I'm not gonna question where you got those from or how quickly you got them…" He then took the jar and proceeded to head to Cardin's locker. After forty five minutes, the two stuffed the locker with the wasps and were right around the corner.

"And now, we wait for the magic." Naruto spoke with Nora looking on in anticipation. A few seconds later Cardin, who received a call on his scroll from an "anonymous" admirer, arrived at his locker which had a note posted on it. It read: "_Open the locker my sweet Cardin. There you will find the gift that perfectly represents what I feel for you."_

With a grin, the bully opened his locker…. Only to greeted by the rapier wasps flying into his face and stinging him. He took off screaming in an extremely high pitched voice, unknowingly running past the laughing duo of Naruto and Nora.

The orange haired girl was clutching her sides in laughter. "Oh My God! That was great!" She said.

"Too great!" Naruto agreed, wiping a tear away. After a few minutes of collecting themselves, Naruto gained a humorous glint in his eyes as an idea for his first dare came to mind.

"I just came up with my dare for you." He spoke grabbing Nora's attention. He then dug into his book bag (which the girls from his team were kind enough to let him to grab before kicking him out) and pulled out itching powder. "I dare you to sprinkle this on Jaune's and Ren's beds." He was gonna do this himself before the male members of team JNPR got back, but he figured this would be as good a time as any.

The orange haired girl gasped at the dare. "You sir are an evil, evil person!" She exclaimed.

"So is that you backing out?" The blonde challenged. With a look of determination, the hyper girl swallowed the lump in her throat and took the bottle. She hated doing this to Ren and Jaune, but a dare was a dare.

After making the journey back, Nora did as she was dared while Naruto was setting up a small hidden camera so he could record the reactions of his fellow blonde and his cool and collected teammate.

"Okay, it's done." Nora told him.

"Great. I can't wait for those two to get back so I can see the look on their faces." The whiskered huntsman in training said. Speaking of evil grins, a figurative light bulb had gone off in Nora's head for Naruto's next dare and she couldn't stop smiling.

"Well then Kitten, you're gonna love this next one."

"Bring it on!" Naruto declared.

"I dare you to…" Nora then whispered in the blonde's ear, which in turn caused his skin to go pale at the thought of what the orange haired girl was asking of him.

"N-No way Nora. Please, anything but that." He pleaded.

"Uh Uh! A dare's a dare Kitten, now you have to do it." She said.

"Do you have any idea what will happen to me if I do this?!" Nora responded to this by making chicken noises.

"I win the dare off, I win the dare off." She started singing to herself, which further egged the blonde on. With the most reluctant of sighs, The Uzumaki regretfully spoke:

"Fine. I'll do it. Just give me a couple of minutes to get ready for this…" Hearing this, Nora ran over to grab what she needed for what she was sure to be the moment of the night.

**XXX**

Two minutes later, Naruto was knocking on the door to his along with the rest of team RWUBY's door with a cd in hand. Looking behind him, he saw Nora with the biggest of smirks and a huge thumbs up.

Soon after, the door opened, revealing Naruto's team leader, Ruby Rose. The black and red haired girl tilted her head to the side in confusion as she saw her teammate standing in front of her. "Hey Naruto, is something wrong?"

Without giving an answer, the blonde walked into the room much to the surprise of Ruby and all the other girls in the room. This didn't sit well with Weiss.

"Naruto?! What part of GIRL'S Slumber party don't you understand?! GET OUT!" The heiress demanded. Instead Naruto ignored it and continued on to where the Radio he had was. He entered the CD Nora gave him and gave everyone in the room an apologetic look.

***Cue I'm too sexy by Right Said Fred***

_ I'm too sexy for my love. _

_Too sexy for my love _

_Love's going to leave~~~_

At the start of the song, Naruto had begun shaking his hips and dance to the song. Everyone in the room was looking at the blonde in shock at this sudden action. Their reactions only got worse when they saw the blonde remove his shirt and twirl it in the air as he continued singing and dancing.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts._

_And I'm too sexy for Vacuo. Too sexy for Mistral, Atlas and Vale Oh~~_

He then turned his back to the group and shook his backside at the girls. This caused a rather interesting chain of reactions amongst the females of the room. Blake looked at Naruto and thought that he had completely lost his mind. Both Ruby and Pyrrah were blushing up a storm as neither was used to seeing an admittedly attractive shirtless guy dancing around. Yang was grinning while cheering: "Woo! Shake it whiskers!"

Weiss's reaction was an interesting one to say the least, with her cheeks pink and her left eye twitching.

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing~~~_

It was at this point the white haired girl couldn't take it anymore; she walked over to the radio and turned it off. Naruto stopped his dancing and turned to face the scar having heiress, which proved to be a painful mistake as she gave him one of the most painful slaps he ever received.

**XXX**

Nora had found it incredibly difficult not to laugh (again) at Naruto who was sporting a rather large hand print on his right cheek, as the duo were now sitting in the student lounge with a random scroll in hand.

"Oh sure laugh it up. YOU weren't threatened to be castrated…" The grumbling blonde said. "Why do you even HAVE that CD?"

Nora looked at her friend for a few brief seconds before shrugging her shoulders and flashing a goofy grin, causing Naruto to sigh.

"So what do you want me to do with this scroll?" She asked. The Uzumaki looked at her with a devious grin.

"I'm glad you asked." He responded. "I dare you to prank call Ozpin."

"But… wouldn't he be able to tell it was me calling him?"

"Normally he would. But this is a scroll I had designed specifically for prank calls. The call will be completely untraceable."

"Wow. Where did you get a scroll like this?"

"I know a guy…" This answer caused the orange haired girl to pout. "So here's what I want you to say…"

** XXX**

Professor Ozpin was sitting peacefully in his chair sipping his usual cup of coffee and doing paperwork when a call suddenly appeared on his scroll. Checking it, he saw that the caller was someone he wasn't expecting.

Answering it, he saw the manager of his favorite coffee shop in Vale.

"Mr. Ozpin! Congratulations! You are the winner of Java Joe's monthly raffle drawing! You have won yourself fifty percent off all your coffee purchases for the next year! Please come down right now to claim your prize!"

The headmaster of Beacon's eyes widened, nearly threatening to fall out of his head. This was the chance he was waiting for three months now. He would NOT let this opportunity go to waste.

Quickly grabbing his jacket and cane, he rushed out of his office and said "Ms. Goodwitch, there is some business I need to tend to. I will be back shortly." Without waiting for a response, the gray haired man was gone before you could say dust.

**XXX**

The headmaster was outside quickly searching for a form of transportation to the city. He wasn't aware of the fact that two students had a perfect view of him from the window they were seated in and were totally laughing themselves silly.

Nora was red in the face from laughter: "I can't believe he fell for that!"

Naruto himself wasn't doing much better as he was laughing so hard he was having trouble talking. "Told… you… he'd… do anything for coffee." After a few moments of continuously laughter, the two teens finally calmed down and Nora spoke:

"Well Kitten, I have to hand it to you. That was probably the best dare we could have."

Hearing this, Naruto gained a cocky look before crossing his arms and boasted: "Yep! Bet there isn't anything you could come up with that could top that." This seemed to spark something in Nora as a rather… unsettling grin found its way upon her face.

"Oh, I have something up my sleeve Naruto…"

And just like that, the blonde froze in fear. It wasn't just the grin, but the fact that Nora actually addressed him by his first name. That alone told him that he needed to brace himself for the craziest dare possible.

"Naruto…" She began. The whiskered huntsman in training was sweating profusely. What could this dare be?

"I dare you…" Prance around campus naked? Fight an Ursa with both hands tied behind his back? Fight an Ursa with both hands tied behind his back WHILE being naked? Dear god what could this dare be?!

"…To take me on a date." She finished.

Naruto stood still for a full minute before giving the most intelligent response he possibly could: "Huh?"

"Take me out on a date. There's no class tomorrow and I don't have any plans with my team."

"….This is a joke right?" That question caused Nora to gain a hurt look.

"You don't want to go out with me?" She asked.

"N-No! That's not it!" He quickly said as she nervously scratched the back of his head. "It's just that… I always thought that you and Ren were…"

Nora puffed her cheeks when she realized where Naruto was going with that statement. "Ren and I aren't TOGETHER together." She stated. "He's my best friend and he's like a brother to me, but I never thought about him like that. And well…" A pink twinge then appeared on her cheeks. "I like you Naruto. You're cute, you're funny, you're really sweet when you want to be, and I have a lot of fun when I'm around you!"

Naruto was caught completely off guard by this declaration. Out of all the females he knew, Nora was the one he least expected to have feelings for him. But, he wasn't completely against that. The orange haired girl was pretty cute and while people would see her as crazy, he actually welcomed her randomness as well; he was a lover of the unpredictable.

Scratching his whiskered cheek, he spoke. "Wow Nora, I had no idea you actually felt that way about me. I can't say that I like you the same way you like me, but I would like to see where this could go. So I guess I accept your dare."

When she heard that, the hammer wielder's smile was so wide; Naruto could have sworn that her face would've been stuck that way. "Great!" She exclaimed. Her next action was a complete shocker: she walked over to Naruto, framed his face, and planted a kiss on him.

She then skipped along and was on her way out of the student lounge, not before telling Naruto: "I'll see you tomorrow at the front of the school at five! Catch you later kitten!"

Naruto stood in that spot where Nora kissed him and traced his fingers over his lips. Tonight was originally intended to be a dude's night out with him and the guys. The last thing he thought would happen was for him to land a date then get kissed by the giant ball of spontaneity known as Nora Valkyrie. But in spite of it all, the smile on his face wouldn't go away.

**XXX**

Nora was peacefully humming as she skipped back to her room. She was happy, no ecstatic, to have gotten a date with the object of her affections, Naruto. So excited was she, she was completely unaware of her surroundings. Which was a real pity because if she was doing so, she would have noticed both Jaune and Ren frantically running and furiously scratching themselves while yelling:

"MAKE THE ITCHING STOP!"

**Chapter End**

** And there you have it folks! Let the records show that on this day, I became the FIRST person to write A Naruto/Nora pairing! (Hopefully without Nora being OOC) I know I kind of promised Yang's chapter would be next, but once I had the idea for this chapter, I just had to write it as soon as possible. So Yang's chapter will be next… hopefully… Till then catch you all next time in For the love of RWUBY! **

**Reviews Response**

**Sage of Six Paths 6071: **XP Sorry man, but I'm back in school. If I could make the chapters and upload them at the time and pace I wanted to, I would. But unfortunately, time's my enemy.

**Kigen No KitsuneOokami: **An Emerald chapter? Hmm… actually you mentioning the resemblance between her and Fuu might give me some ideas for the future. We'll just have to wait and see.

**Zero: **Well as of this chapter, Summer is confirmed to only be Ruby's mom XP (Which I'm glad that the show FINALLY explained how the heck Ruby and Yang are related) As for a chapter with her… I'm not sure.

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


End file.
